


Prison and the Winchesters

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester are finally arrested sometime post s7, get put on trial, with a lot of attention from the press and after they're declared guilty, they're sent to prison</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prison and the Winchesters

They didn't know what they expected.

The Winchesters

Yes, Of course they heard of the Satan-worshiping brothers, probably everybody in the States had heard of them.

Toured the lower 48 nearly their whole life, no preferred method of killing, no preferences for their victims, it wasn't even possible to determine how many victims they were responsible for. Then their killing spree and playing dead again.

A weapons and survival training most military branches would salivate over.

Dangerous, intelligent, good at escaping the law, all packed up in two good looking clean cut Kansas boys.

Their trial had been such a media hype it was impossible to flee.

It helped that despite everything that was brought up against them, the Winchesters stayed calm, collected and positively charming.

Hell, they had even tons of character witnesses, the reliable kind, who told everybody willing to listen that the Winchesters were just this 2 nice boys who helped them when needed and that they never could have done what they were accused of.

Despite the video footage.

For the prisoners of the maximum security prison and many others the only surprise had been that they hadn't decided to fry them both.

No, they had been sentenced to – how many? - life-long sentences solitary confinement in super max.

The only time they would get to see their new star inmates were when they came in and when they got out: feet first.

So it wasn't a surprise that every prisoner who could, followed their arrival.

They got the first one out of the vehicle, completely shackled and barely able to move.

Four armed, tall and muscled guys surrounded him, pushing him in the needed direction. They wouldn't give them any opportunity to flee again.

Next vehicle, same procedure.

The brothers looked at each other, didn't say a single thing.

The older just smiled at his younger brother, nodded before they took them further apart.

Considering that everybody knew they would never see each other again their reaction was a lot less than expected.

* * *

One day later the prison was in turmoil.

Somebody escaped!

It didn't take long to get through the grapevine: The Winchesters got out


End file.
